


Shut Eye

by Snapfang



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nudity, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapfang/pseuds/Snapfang
Summary: You're planning on having a movie night, but your marathon is interrupted when Toby shows up at your window, drenched in blood and not acting like himself. You decide you need to take action.
Relationships: Creepypasta/Reader, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/You, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 206





	Shut Eye

It was supposed to be a calm night. No deadlines on your mind, no upcoming large assignments, nothing. But dating Toby meant your schedule could get messy, sometimes without warning.

You’d been getting ready for bed, laptop set up on your bed so you could just watch Netflix until 3 AM before hopefully passing out. You were buried beneath a mountain of blankets, three pillows supporting your head and you had one of the stuffed animals Tobs’ had gifted you clamped under your arm. However, you didn’t get very far. Before the second act of your first movie could even start, you were distracted by a slapping noise at the window.

At first, you’d ignored it, figuring it was perhaps just a stick that had been knocked against your window by the wind, but the noise persisted. It was starting to unsettle you. Especially when the noise started being followed by squeaking sounds. Almost as if someone was cleaning your window, but somehow you doubted that was the case.

Part of your boyfriend being some sort of serial killer in cahoots with a tall Lovecraftian being comforted you. Whenever the two of you were out after midnight and some scum would whistle or bark lewd comments at you, Toby’s death-glares would shut them up in a fraction of a second. No sane man would fuck with a guy with an aura as dark as his whenever someone tried to get to you.

But the stories he’d share with you about the guys he worked with also made you a little paranoid. All it had proven to you was how easily these guys could sneak into your house whenever they pleased, and how easily they could slit your throat if they simply desired to do so.

After five minutes of just staring at your closed blinds, eyes wide like saucers and face partially hidden behind your sheets, you swallowed and dragged your shaky legs out of bed. If whatever was out your window wanted to kill you, it probably would have done so already. You could at least check what was out there, fuck, maybe it was a dying squirrel, or… something…

Grabbing an old umbrella to feel at least a little more armed, you slowly walked towards your window, sharp end of your makeshift weapon pointed at the source of the noise. Slowly, you poked the umbrella between the two curtains, pushing them aside.

A blood-curdling scream erupted from your throat at the sight of the bloodied hand pressed against the glass.

You fell back onto your butt, kicking at nothing as you instinctively tried to create some distance between yourself and the bloodied claw. For a moment, you froze, and just barely, you could catch a glimpse of orange through the small opening between your curtains. Within a second, your fear was replaced with anger.

“What the _fuck_ , Toby?!”

You scrambled to your feet, stomping back towards your boyfriend and ripping the curtains open. “That isn’t fucking funny! You know I get paranoid when it gets dark! Do you know how a doorbell works?!”

  
But Toby wasn’t laughing. In fact, there wasn’t a glimpse of emotion to be found in his eyes. None at all.

Your expression turned to a more questioning one, as you just took in his form. He was covered in blood, almost like a dog that had been rolling around in a mud puddle. His sweater was absolutely drenched, you could tell he had attempted to wipe some off his goggles and hadn’t exactly succeeded, even some of his hair stuck together because of the dried up, crusty blood.

“Toby?” Your voice was hesitant as you moved to open the window, licking your lips nervously. This wasn’t normal, not even for Toby. Toby killed efficiently and quickly, and even if his jobs got a little messy, this was not normal. And his expressionless gaze fixed upon your form was starting to unsettle you.

Even after you’d opened the window for him so he could enter, he didn’t move a muscle, aside from his signature rough twitches. You stared right back into his unblinking eyes, looking for any type of reaction, before deciding you would need to do something. Whatever was going on, Toby was not in a right state of mind. Why he had found his way to your house was a mystery, but you figured he needed you.

Slowly, you started leaning forwards, not once breaking eye-contact with him. “I’m going to grab you, okay? And I’ll help you get inside.” You quietly told him, before wrapping your fingers around his wrist. He flinched, visibly, but didn’t do anything else. You stopped for a moment to see if he would move away, but he didn’t. So, you placed his hand onto your shoulder for support, gently tugging at his sweater to get him to move. And Toby just complied, moving along with whatever you wanted him to do.

Pretty soon he was inside your room, now bleeding a puddle onto your precious carpet. Yeesh. Whatever he had been doing, it couldn’t have been long ago. And still, he only stared at you, still no expression hinting to what he was feeling.

“What happened, bud?” No reply. “You usually come back a little bit, you know, cleaner.” His tongue clicked, but no response. “Do you want to take a shower? Clean yourself up?” Still nothing.

This pretty much confirmed your suspicions. Toby wouldn’t carry on with a prank for this long, at least not with you. You’d need to take matters into your own hand. Every matter. And thus, you grabbed his hand, feeling his fingers entwine with yours as you started leading him towards your bathroom. It was good he’d shown at least some response to everything.

As you waited for the shower water to get warm, which could usually take a minute, you turned back around before realizing you would have to undress him yourself. You bit the inside of your cheek, staring at his bloodied hoodie. It wasn’t like you were dreading having to see him naked, you’d seen each other naked before, it was just… how the hell were you going to get this barely cooperating dude out of his clothes? He could barely haul his ass through your window.

“Please, work with me, hun…” you muttered, as you took his goggles off and put them in the sink. You started filling the sink with water, rummaging through the cupboard below to see if you could find any laundry detergent you could add to it. You reached to the back, feeling around, before finding the bright blue bottle. You pulled your head back out of the cupboard, surprised to find Toby tugging at his mouthguard to pull it over his head.

At the sight of him moving his limbs in response to anything you’d said, you felt the tense feeling in your shoulder subside a little. Clearly, Toby was still out of it, but he was at the very least responding. Aside from this saving you the hassle of pulling his clothes off his limp body while he just stared you down, it also meant whatever was going on was getting a little better.

Soon everything he had been wearing was left to soak in the sink, and the room was finally starting to fill with steam. “Go on then.” you tried encouraging him quietly, but Tobs had gone back to just staring at you. Sighing, you averted your gaze. Great, were you going to have to shove him in there?

Another click from his tongue made you look up at him, and it was then that you noticed his eyes weren’t nearly as empty as they had been a few minutes ago. He looked at you almost with expectation, and it didn’t take very long for you to understand what he wanted you to do. With a small grin now tugging at your lips, you tugged at your pajama pants. Soon your form was just as nude as his, and you stepped into the shower, beckoning for him to follow.

Once you were both in the cramped shower, you just decided to focus on getting Toby clean. I mean, yeah, you’d always think he looks cute, but right now he was absolutely filthy. The brightly colored blood had already started to wash off his body, but his hair was still absolutely covered in the crusty substance.

You squirted some shampoo onto the palm of your hand and started to massage it into your boyfriend’s scalp. You carefully avoided getting any in his mouth through the gaping hole in his cheek, and you just smiled softly at him as you tried to get him to relax. He twitched a few times (almost accidentally hitting you in the process), before he hesitantly moved his hands up.

You paused for a moment, watching his eyes dart between yours and your waist, before he gently rested his hands on your hips. The two of you just stood there for a moment, as he started to rub his thumb in circles over your soft skin.

“Continue… Please…”  
  
It was the first thing he had said all night. His voice was weak, he could barely croak out a single word, but again, it was something. You just nodded, continuing to rub the shampoo into his hair as his hands started moving up your sides. He carefully avoided touching any of your more private parts, moving his hands up and down before resting them on the back of your shoulders.

Slowly and gently, as if you were made of glass, he pulled your frame against his. You froze, dropping your hands to rest on his shoulders instead. Carefully, he pressed his lips to your forehead, taking in a few deep breaths as he squeezed your body gently. You could taste the soapy water on your lips as the shampoo washed out of his hair onto both of your faces.

You just remained like that for god knows how long, until the water had gone from murky to clear and your fingers had those little wrinkles on them. You squeezed his shoulders gently and he pulled his head back in response, rubbing his tired eyes. You turned the shower off and got out, first drying yourself off quickly before grabbing a towel for Toby as well. Trusting he could dry himself off now, you just pushed the towel into his arms before quickly slipping back into your pajamas before speeding back to your room.

Since he was over pretty much every week, Toby had left some clothes at your place just in case he’d want to slip into something more comfortable. You were really grateful he’d thought of that right about now. You grabbed some underwear, an old gray hoodie and a pair of sweatpants that had been washed half to death before heading back to the bathroom.

Toby had dried himself off in the meantime and was patiently waiting for you, rocking back and forth with his head occasionally snapping to the side. He noticed you reentering the room and smiled softly at you, gently taking the clothes from you. You pressed a small peck to his lips before retreating to your room.

You unceremoniously kicked the mountain of snacks you’d gathered for your movie night under the bed and threw your laptop onto your desk (hopefully not too harshly). Lastly, you removed several layers of blankets and turned on a fan so poor Tobs wouldn’t die of a febrile seizure in your bed, before crawling back into your warm nest.

Soon after, Toby entered your bedroom in his fresh clothes and joined you, immediately wrapping his arms around you. His face disappeared into the crook of your neck, his damp hair tickling your skin. You sighed, letting out a small chuckle as you started playing with his wet locks.

“You feeling okay, babe...?” you muttered softly, closing your eyes. You felt his body twitch for a moment. “Mmm…” he hummed, babbling some quiet nonsense against your neck before quieting down. You waited for what seemed like an hour, feeling his tics slowly subside as he sunk into a deeper sleep. You just watched him, tucking strands of hair behind his ear, before drifting off yourself with his arms wrapped around you.

No matter what happened, he was still your Toby, and all you wanted was for him to hold you, to forget the world with you. That was all you wanted.


End file.
